Robin Snyder
Robin Snyder is a character who appeared in the episode Superfriends. Robin is about the same height as the Girls. She has brown hair with a fringe that goes past her waist. She has round, circular eyes that are blue. She also wears a white t-shirt with a green apple on it and a red stripe on the collar and the end of her shirt. She also wears red pants and white shoes. In the aforementioned episode, Robin, her parents (never shown), and their pet cat, Ginger, had just moved to Townsville next door to the Powerpuff Girls and their dad, Professor Utonium. Bubbles was the first of her sisters to befriend Robin, but Blossom and Buttercup are also good friends with her. The sisters quickly started hanging out with Robin a lot, but soon, their crime-fighting agendas left them with no time to actually hang out with her. Soon, Robin met Princess Morbucks, who tricked Robin into leaving the girls and stealing, but not because she wanted to be friends with Robin, but for her need to be a Powerpuff Girl. After she tricked Robin into stealing candy from a local convenience store, she tattled on her to the authorities and the Powerpuff Girls arrived. However, after everything was explained and the truth was revealed, Robin was pardoned. Personality Robin is a kind and sweet girl. In the episode Superfriends, Robin is quick to accept and befriend the Powerpuff Girls. She is shocked about their powers at first, but quickly accepts them and is comfortable around them despite it. Robin is forgiving of the Girls leaving their play time to save the day at first but gets sad and lonely when they have to go. She's soft-spoken and cares for her friends very much and tries her best to make them happy. Trivia *Robin and her incident where she became a victim of Princess' conspiracy was referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. ''When Bubbles said, "You tricked our friend Robin into stealing and then you tattled on her." ''While she didn't show up in further episodes, it's implied that she's still friends with the Powerpuff Girls. *It's possible that she may be closest to Bubbles out of the three Powerpuff Girls since Bubbles was the first of the three to actually befriend her, and whenever Robin's with the other Powerpuffs, she's usually nearest to Bubbles. *The house Robin currently lives in happens to be the same house the Powerpuff Girls former evil neighbors, The Smiths once lived in before the end of "Just Desserts". It is likely after the family went to jail made their house available for others, though it's just as likely that they moved. *There is a girl in "Stuck Up, Up, And Away" (a much earlier episode) who looks and sounds like her. *Her conception was an accident, which she confesses to the Professor. This fact shocked the Professor because only adults would get this fact being an innuendo. *Her name might be a pun on the name Rob Schneider *She appears on the cover of the book called "Power Pals" with the girls. *Her favorite animal is an elephant. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Civilian Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Brunettes Category:Students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:One-Time Characters Category:Townsville Category:Humans